Watching the Harsh Truth
by LadyofStarClan
Summary: When Clara, Danny, Amy, Rory, Martha, Mickey, Wilfred, Donna, Jackie, Rose, and maybe some others of your choice are taken to a weird place with a TV, they are to watch the harsh truth about the Doctor, the Time Lords, and Gallifrey. Watch as the Doctor's and the Time Lord's biggest secrets are revealed before them! If you want me to incorporate a rumor, just review and tell me!
1. Appearing Out of Nowhere

**Hey! You know how there are some rumors about the two Jennys being the same person? Well, in this universe most of the rumors are true. You can suggest some rumors to me in the reviews if you want me to mention one. I own nothing!**

Donna wasn't the happiest person in the universe at the moment. First of all, the Doctor WIPED her memory, and then he LEFT her. He said forever. She had regained her memory without burning, but she had this feeling, as if something bad was about to happen. She could tell that her grandfather, Wilfred Mott, could feel it to.

It was impending...

...As impending as an Oncoming Storm.

In a flash of gold light, both she and Wilfred were taken somewhere, but she kind of felt relieved. Her adventures weren't over; she could still meet the Doctor. And then slap him so hard that he'll beg for mercy.

LINE BREAK

Amy and Rory sighed as they collapsed onto their couch. 1938. They never thought that that year would be so important to them. Rory had gone into nursing, acing all of his exams so far, which made sense because he passed a much harder version of the same test, but it still was annoying that he had to go through school again.

Amy? She didn't know what she was going to do yet; she wanted to have another child whether they had to adopt or not. But she needed a job. The ginger preferred a stay-at-home job, so the first thing that popped into her mind was author. She had started to attend a college to get her license about a month ago.

College was hard on the couple; they had tests and homework and everything. They only were on their couch for about five minutes before they disappeared in a flash of golden light.

LINE BREAK

Clara was crying. Not only did the love of her life Danny Pink die, but she had lied to the Doctor. Sure, she was happy that he found Gallifrey, but she had lied to him. And that had caused him to leave her.

Right in the middle of her sobbing, she was also taken by the impending light.

LINE BREAK

Danny was thinking about how much he had loved Clara. He STILL loved her. But he hadn't loved her enough to come back to her. Instead, he had returned a small child in which he killed to life, and he didn't even know if that kid was still alive. Sure, Clara wouldn't leave him, but who knows where he was now.

Believing that he wasn't good enough for her, he was taken by the same light.

LINE BREAK

Rose and Jackie were having an important talk. A very important talk. The most important talk in a woman's life, according to Jackie.

It was true, Rose was marrying Ten two.

The wedding was going to be in a week, and Jackie already had the thing completely highlighted. If someone on the guest list couldn't make it, she went over to their house and gave them a piece of her mind. Poor Jared, may he forever rest in peace.

But just as Jackie was going over the guest list for what seemed to be the bajillionth time, the golden life took Rose and Jackie, and the guest list fluttered to the floor.

LINE BREAK

Martha, Mickey, and Jack were shooting some Sontarans currently. Originally, Martha and Mickey were going on this mission alone, but they had ran into Jack. He tagged along, hoping for an adventure. And now they were surrounded on all sides.

Just as they thought it was all over, the golden light surrounded Martha and Mickey. They left.

"What?" Jack frowned.

Then, he was shot. Captain Jack Harkness just died, again.

As soon as he came back to life, he was also taken by a golden light.

"Thank you!" now he sounded annoyed.

The Sontarans shot each other and died. Lame.

LINE BREAK

River Song was in her cell, wanting an adventure desperately. Sure, she had seen the Doctor not long ago during the Pandorica mess, but she wanted an adventure.

The not escaping the cell and making it a few feet before being brought back kind of adventure. An adventure adventure.

As if a mysterious force heard her, she was taken by the light.

LINE BREAK

The chosen people landed with a huge thump inside an...Alaskan style living room? It had fluffy couches covered with pillows and everything, a TV, and a fire place.

"Well," Amy shrugged, "You know how they say, with great studying comes a great need to take a nap," she collapsed on one of the couches.

"Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness," Jack introduced himself to Clara, "Why are you crying?"

"Watch it!" that was Danny, coming up and hugging Clara.

Clara finally noticed her surroundings. "Danny!" she leapt upon him, hugging him to death.

Let's just say that Jack was disappointed inside.

"I thought you died!" the Impossible Girl sighed.

"I did, but whatever force made you come here is the force that took me too," Danny explained.'

"Attention!" someone else stood up tall on one of the tables. She was not one of the chosen, but she was...

"Sexy!" Amy breathed, getting up.

"Well, I'll agree with the ginger here," the immortal man tried again. "You are gorgeous,"

"Nice try, but I have room for one man in my bigger on the inside heart." Sexy put her hands over her heart.

"What's your name?" Mickey asked, now completely aware of his surroundings.

"The Doctor calls me Sexy," she smiled.

"Does that mean that you're the TARDIS?" Rose questioned.

"I am a TARDIS!" Sexy exclaimed incredulously.

"Oh, hi Sexy," Martha said lamely.

"Why are we here?" Donna demanded.

"Well," Sexy thought it over for a few seconds. "I know you all want to know more about the Doctor, the Time Lords, and Gallifrey, but he won't tell you. Therefore, I am going to show you the truth about them, no matter how harsh or bloody, and the secrets of the Time Lords of Gallifrey. Is that okay?"

"Yes!" they chorused.

"All you have to do is promise me that you won't tell the Doctor I'm showing you this. When I'm done, I'll send all of you to his TARDIS, and Danny Pink will be alive again," the TARDIS announced.

Clara squealed and pounced on Danny; Danny himself looked incredibly happy.

"This went from the worst day of my life to the best day of my life!" she exclaimed happily.

"So did it for me," Danny hugged her.

"Now, for everything you ask me, I'll show you a video that goes along with it, but if you don't ask something I find important, I'll share it with you anyway." Sexy continued her announcement. "Martha Jones-Smith, what is the first question about the Time Lords that pop into your mind?"

"How did the Doctor and the Master know each other?" Martha replied immediately.

"Excellent choice," the TARDIS smiled. "By the end of this video, you will know more about the Doctor than you did before. This also explains a little bit of separation, but in the beginning, they were as close as Danny and Clara over there. Only not in the same fashion, but before I show you this video I will need to explain to you some things. If you look on the TV now, it will show the Doctor's first regeneration."

The companions looked to the screen to find a short blond teenager wearing a plaid shirt with a white t shirt underneath and jeans.

"And if you look now, this is the Master's first regeneration,"

The image shifted to a dark brunette was seemed a little taller than the Doctor's first self wearing a red sweater and jeans holding a white bear.

"Why is the Master holding a bear?" Jack wondered.

"He was a little shy at the time; the Doctor gave him a bear to talk to when he went away." Sexy explained. "On with the show!"

The Time Vortex appeared on the TV, and all of the companions eyes went on the screen.

Then, the most surprising part showed up. A title went through the vortex.

"All titles of the films will appear in the beginning Time Vortex," the TARDIS quickly explained.

What was the title?

The title was:

**The Twins that Never Could**

The companions looked to each other.

Chaos went through the living room.

Why were they doing this?

They had just found out one of the biggest secrets in the universe.

What was that secret?

Arch enemies the Doctor and the Master were twins.

**Guys, I won't give up on this one! You will get a video in the next chapter about the Master and the Doctor being twins, but I can't go off of my own ideas forever. I'm counting on you guys. You need to tell me some rumors you have, and maybe I can incorporate them into the story!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Cookies to whoever REVIEWS!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::)**


	2. The Twins that Never Could

I** own nothing! Also, I have a co-author: QueenoftheBlackOrder**

"Hold on!" Sexy clapped her hands. "Since we aren't in me, we're in my sister TARDIS, you guys need to introduce yourselves. The interface doesn't know who you are." she motioned for someone to introduce themself.

"I'm Donna Noble."

"Wilfred Mott."

"Amy Pond."

"Rory Williams."

"Pond." Sexy coughed.

"Shut up," Rory groaned.

"Clara Oswald."

"Danny Pink."

"That's a wonderful name." Amy snickered.

"Rose Tyler."

"Jackie Tyler."

"Martha Jones-Smith."

"Mickey Jones-Smith."

"Captain Jack Harkness." the said man flashed a flirtatious smile.

"River Song."

"River!" Donna cried, noticing her for the first time.

"Spoilers!" the said woman put her hands up. "I don't know you yet!"

"Oh," the ginger sat down.

"Now, on with the video!" Sexy cried clapping.

**The Twins that Never Could**

"The Doctor and the Master are twins?" Jack's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, but they don't talk about it anymore." Sexy sighed. "I miss the time when they would play together inside of me."

Some of the female companions were crying; girl talk, maybe?

"Who's the Master?" Danny spoke up.

"He's a Time Lord like the Doctor, but he regenerated into a girl called Missy," Sexy answered.

"The Master regenerated into a girl?" the companions that went against the Master burst out laughing.

"But Missy purposefully kissed the Doctor..." Clara made a face.

"That. Is. Disgusting." everyone in the room looked disgusted.

**THETA: Come out, come out, where ever you are?**

"It's the Doctor!" Jack stood up, looking far away. "What's he doing?"

"You'd find out if you watched the show!" Sexy looked annoyed.

_**A russeling sound was heard behind him, a small bump was under some blankets.**_

**THETA: I wonder what's there?**

_**Theta pulls back the blankets to reveal a kitten-sized, brown-haired, dog.**_

"Aw!" Rose cooed. "He's the cutest thing ever! Oh, yes he is!"

"Rosie, I hate to break it to you, but you are talking to the TV." Jack raised an eyebrow.

**THETA: Solli!**

"Let me guess, the Doctor's pet?" Danny proposed.

"Yes," Sexy nodded. "There is something I need to tell you guys!" she snapped, pausing the screen.

"What is it?" Amy questioned.

"It's just something that you would need to understand this video." the TARDIS stated. "Their names."

"What are their names?" Jackie frowned. "The Doctor never told us his."

"The Doctor's name is Theta Sigma, Theta for short."

"That's a hilarious name!" Amy burst out laughing.

"And the Master's name is Koschei." Sexy finished.

"Theta and Koschei. Weird names." Clara frowned.

"No wonder the Doctor didn't tell us his name." Mickey snickered. "We'd never be able to say it without laughing!"

_**The brunette wanders downstairs to see Theta cuddling Solli in a very 'disturbing' (at least to him) matter.**_

"Theta loves his pet." Wilfred stated, trying out the Doctor's name.

**KOSCHEI: ****_looks at him weirdly= _****Weirdo.**

**THETA: Koschei! How mean!**

"They're being playful...I'm sorry, I don't understand this..." Martha frowned.

Sexy shrugged. "You're the one who asked the question."

_**Koschei very slowly backs up stairs. The screen stays set on Theta but upstairs you can hear a different voice shouting very angrily. And then breaking glass.**_

"What's that?" Donna asked, terrified that something might be wrong.

**THETA: ****_terrified= _****Oh, no. KOSCHEI!**

"They cared so much about each other..." the TARDIS really missed the Master and the Doctor being together.

"It seems like they did..." Jack frowned.

"I personally think it's cute." River spoke up, really tempted to shoot Jack in the face.

**TIME SKIP = EVENING**

_**Theta, Koschei and two men are sitting at a table. Theta places his elbow on the table and a blond haired man shoves it off. Theta places back on to be shoved off by the same man revealed to be the cause of the angry yelling earlier.**_

"He seems to be mean." Rory frowned.

_**Theta stands up angrily and storms out off the house. The Yelling-Man soon runs, cursing I may add, after him. And finally the other man looks so stressed he runs after them, the only one left sitting there is Koschei, who's crushing his bear in a frightened hug. Koschei soon leaves to run upstairs, to, presumeably, his bedroom.**_

"The Master's no coward, I'll give him that, but why is he running away?" Martha questioned.

"He wasn't always the Master. There was a time before that." Sexy responded.

**THETA: Leave me alone.**

"Theta's mad!" Jack giggled at the way the Doctor's name sounded in his mouth.

This time, River actually shot him with her gun.

Clara, Danny, Rory, Amy, Jackie, and a few others screamed.

"You just bloody shot him!" Jackie's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"You killed him!" Danny looked furious.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Rory was checking Jack's vitals.

That was when Jack gasped and woke up, clutching the nearest person, which just happened to be Rory.

The companions who didn't know scattered.

"You died!" Clara pointed at him.

"I'm immortal."

"What?" Amy raised an eyebrow. "How can you be 'immortal'?"

Jack shrugged. "Long story,"

**The angry man's name is revealed to be Azaiah. The much nicer man with long, shoulder length hair's name is revealed to be Romulus.**

**AZAIAH: No way I'm leaving you alone.**

**ROMULUS: Azaiah, just let me deal with this, you know cousin to cousin.**

"He seems like a decent being!" Donna yelled.

"You're being loud," Rory winced.

Donna just rolled her eyes.

_**Azaiah walks away grumbling about how he's technically Theta's cousin as well.**_

"He's also his cousin? Romulus is way better!" Rose exclaimed.

**ROMULUS: I am SO sorry. He's been hitting it with the alcohol again.**

"He seems like an addict," Mickey frowned.

"Yeah," Martha agreed.

"He shouldn't have been left in charge." Sexy crossed her arms. "I thought Brax, Ulysses, and Penelope were smarter than that."

"Who are Brax, Ulysses, and Penelope?" Danny looked confused.

"Brax, or Braxiatel, is Theta's and Koschei's older brother. Penelope is their mom, and Ulysses, or Ulysseswariseincoburn, is their father. Romulus and Azaiah are just their cousins.

**THETA: That's no excuse!**

"Someone's angry!" Jack snapped.

River just ended up slapping him this time.

"Ow!" the immortal man said after a minute.

"Late reaction," Clara looked a different way.

**ROMULUS: Please, Theta, let me talk to him.**

**THETA: No, way, I'm outta here.**

"He's sassy!" Jack continued.

Another slap.

"Oh, come on! You know it's true!"

Slap.

"Stop it!"

Slap.

"I think you should stop it now," Rory suggested.

River gave him one more slap for good measure.

_**Romulus appears to be in deep thought.**_

**ROMULUS: What about you brother, Theta? What about Koschei?**

**THETA: I might come back several times then, but until I do he has to fend for himself.**

"The Doctor's being mean," Amy frowned.

"He's always mean to me!" Danny whined.

"He wasn't always a mean person." Clara appeared to be in nostalgia.

_**Theta turns on his heels and walks away in the middle of the street, avoiding all modes of transportation.**_

**ROMULUS: _yelling angrily= _Now that's what I call abandonment!**

"Yeah!" Rose cheered. "You get him, Romulus!"

"I thought you loved him." Martha frowned.

"I'm allowed to wish sass upon him if he does something wrong!" the pink and yellow human put her hands up.

**THETA: Let's see if I care later?**

"The Doctor was mean in the beginning of his life, too," Danny proved his point.

"Not when I met him." Clara play fought back.

_**Romulus looks very upset, but turns back to the house.**_

**AZAIAH: _takes a drink= _So, where is he?**

"Why does he care?" Amy growled.

**ROMULUS: I couldn't make him stay.**

"Is it just me, or do you guys feel bad for him, too?" River inquired.

"Me too," Jack raised his hand.

Eventually, all of the companions raised their hands.

"So many people care about my thief!" Sexy was giddy today.

**AZAIAH: Now do you see why I deal with all of our problems.**

"And that's also why most of the problems end badly!" Rory called back.

"You are talking to the TV, bro," Jack warned.

"I am not your brother."

**ROMULUS: Somethings really wrong with you. I'm sorry, but for the sake of our cousins, you need to put the drink down and listen to them sometimes.**

"Romulus has a point." Martha pointed out. "I just feel so bad because he's dead now."

"Who said he's dead?" Clara questioned, standing up. "There is always a chance he's alive."

"What do you mean?" the human doctor raised an eyebrow. "Gallifrey was destroyed with all of its occupants besides the Master and the Doctor."

"Spoilers!" River called out before too much was revealed.

**AZAIAH: Go. Away. NOW!**

_**You hear that sentence upstairs in which you presume is Koschei's room, who has a cup and is listening against the floor. He hears stomping noises and furrows his eyebrows confused, until...Azaiah opens his door.**_

"Koschei's busted!" Jack laughed.

River smacked him.

"Not again!"

You guys can guess what happens next.

**AZAIAH: And just what do you think you're doing?**

_**Azaiah forcefully grabs Koschei by his arm, pulling -dragging- him down the hallway where he passes Romulus.**_

"Now, I'm glad that Azaiah died." Martha smirked.

"Me too," Mickey agreed.

"He might not be dead." Clara whispered.

_**Romulus grabs Koschei's other arm and pulls him in the other direction.**_

"They are going to draw and quarter him!" Jack gasped dramatically.

Slap.

**ROMULUS: Azaiah, just what do you think you're doing?**

**AZAIAH: Throwing the kid out like the other one.**

"The other one...Does he mean the Doctor?" Jackie asked.

"Yes," Sexy nodded shortly.

Growls erupted.

**ROMULUS: You are not doing that, Ulysses, Penelope and Braxiatel are counting on us.**

"Dun, dun, dun, dun," Jack whispered.

Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap.

**AZAIAH: _shrugs _Curse them.**

**ROMULUS: I give up!**

_**Romulus throws Koschei's other arm down and walks away. Azaiah seems to come back to reality and sees what he's done, and retreats in the leaves Koschei who slowly falls down to the ground, cradling his head the same way he did on the Valiant.**_

"Poor thing!" Jackie leapt up, her emotions overpowering her.

"Sit," Danny sighed.

**KOSCHEI: _sobs _Theta always knew when to show up. Theta always knew when to show up. Theta always knew when to show up.**

"He did," Rose agreed. _And when to disappear._

_**Several hours later Koschei is literally kicked off the floor by Azaiah. He runs to the couch covering his ears from Azaiah's shrieking.**_

"Was he saying that for hours?" Clara's emotions flooded her, too.

A serious girl talk was needed after one or two of these videos.

**AZAIAH: You insolent brat! Why're you always in the way!**

"He's not the brat! You are!" Jack pointed at the screen, he might want to join the girl talk, too.

"Now, you are talking to the TV," Rory smirked.

"Shut up, bro,"

"I'm not your brother."

_**Koschei, clutching his bear, runs to the couch. But Azaiah is on him now, he follows Koschei and yells at him on the couch, flinging his arms in random directions to make his point.**_

_**Koschei runs upstairs to his room and is seen writing on papers and then taping them on the wall. They said: 'I'm so stupid', 'Everyone hates me', 'When they look at me they always see Theta' and finally, 'I'm the problem'.**_

"Somebody has confidence issues." Danny observed the signs.

_**Theta then leaves the house.**_

**SCENE CHANGE: THETA SIGMA**

**THETA: Romulus was probably right, I shouldn't have left Koschei, but I'm still not going back. I'm just going to visit.**

"He's stubborn!" Wilfred exclaimed.

_**Theta is seen sprinting as fast as possible to the house, he ignores Romulus and Azaiah and goes right to Koschei's room. Who is covering his face, dead to the world. Theta leaps onto the bed and begins tearing down all of the papers. But he leaves one up, it says 'I'm the problem'. He takes out a marker and adds a word so it's now, 'I'm NOT the problem'.**_

"That's sweet," Martha flooded with emotions.

GIRL TALK NEEDED. RED ALERT.

**TIME SKIP/REWIND: SEVEN YEARS AGO**

_**Theta is seen balancing precariously on a rock, smiling eyes wide. Azaiah is seen smiling behind him, making sure he doesn't fall. Koschei is on the ground, clapping. He then reaches for Theta, but Romulus stops in and points his index finger that would lead you to think Koschei was being scolded. Romulus then leads Koschei away.**_

"It doesn't seem like he's been introduced to alcohol yet..." Rory observed.

"He seems somewhat decent..." Martha agreed.

**TIME SKIP/REWIND: FIVE YEARS AGO**

_**Koschei is seen sitting on the stairs while Azaiah and Theta were fighting. Azaiah seems to be scolding Theta about his clothing and hair. Theta leaves the room. Koschei runs upstairs.**_

"There seems to be something wrong with Theta's looks," Jack snickered.

Slap.

**Narrator: Azaiah is slowly starting to show that he's become one-with-the-alcohol.**

"Where is that voice coming from?" Clara questioned.

"It's a narrator." Sexy answered.

"Oh," the Impossible Girl was now embarrassed, so she cuddled deeper into Danny.

**TIME SKIP/REWIND: THREE YEARS AGO**

_**Romulus and Azaiah are fighting, the fight starts to become physical but Theta drags Azaiah away and Koschei does the same with Romulus.**_

"Team work!" Donna exclaimed.

_**Finally, that seems to be the breaking point, Azaiah grabs Theta's hand and begins to walk away, and Romulus does the same to Koschei, in a different direction. Theta and Koschei try to grab each other's hands but the screen zooms only to see their hands break apart.**_

"That's so sad..." the girls started crying.

"They were separated on purpose." Amy wailed.

"That would be like tearing us apart!" Clara cried to Danny, who comforted her.

GIRL TALK NEEDED. GIRL TALK NEEDED. GIRL TALK NEEDED. RED ALERT. RED ALERT. GIRL TALK NEEDED.

"This might be the reason they became enemies." Jack observed.

"Yes," Wilfred agreed.

**Narrator: That was when the Doctor and the Master began to make their first appearance.**

"I was right!" Jack pumped his fist into the air.

Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap.

**TIME SKIP/REWIND: ONE YEAR AGO**

_**Theta and Azaiah are fighting...again. Koschei stands behind them clutching the bear, his hand makes a move, as if to grab one of them. Then reaches out, more confidently and grabs Theta's arm.**_

_** Theta throws Koschei's hand down with force, and storms** off._

"Mean," Danny looked at Clara pointedly.

"Maybe then, but not when I met him." Clara sighed.

**TIME SKIP/REWIND: SIX MONTHS AGO**

_**Azaiah is fighting Koschei this time and raises his hand to smack him, which is far worse than normal. Theta steps in between them and gets smacked instead. **_

The companions growled. No one hit the Doctor and lived to see the end of it. At least he was dead now, right?

_**Theta storms out of the room and makes a gesture for Koschei to follow, he does so silently.**_

"Koschei's shyer than the Master," the immortal man stated.

Slap.

"What? I'm not allowed to talk?"

Slap.

"Apparently not."

Slap.

**TIME SKIP: PRESENT**

_**Azaiah was the one who was remembering the memories. He shoves away the bottle of alcohol and runs upstairs to Koschei and hugs him as close as possible. The Master, not Koschei, shoves him away and Koschei grabs the paper that says, 'It's NOT my fault' and runs away. Leaving Azaiah sobbing.**_

_**Koschei steps outside and spots Theta, he launches himself in Theta's arms and happy ever after, right?**_

"That's so sweet..." Clara sighed.

_**Wrong.**_

_**Theta leads Koschei to the backyard, where they spy on Romulus and Azaiah. Azaiah spots them and beckons them over. Theta stands up bravely and Koschei cowers a little behind him.**_

More growls. No one liked Azaiah.

_**After talking a bit, Azaiah and Romulus wave goodbye, and Koschei waves back. Koschei looks down as if realizing he's alone. He looks to where Theta is and only sees a note it read:**_

_**Dear Koschei, the Master,**_

_**I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you most of the time and I just want you to know that I tried as hard as I could to be the responsible one. But it turns out I failed. I've stolen a TARDIS and the Chameleon Circuit is broken, it's a blue police box. I'm not going to fix the circuit so you'll always know it's me. I know you tend to go crazy when your abandoned but I didn't think I have much of a choice. I'll come back later, and I might grab my grand-daughter.**_

"He has a grand-daughter?" River frowned, annoyed.

"Yeah, she was decent." Sexy grinned, not getting that River was jealous.

River was now arranging a serious girl talk.

_**Ave,**_

"What does that actually mean?" Jack asked.

He was ignored.

_**Theta, the Doctor**_

_**P.S. I think you're the Master of everything.**_

"That's... kind of...sweet..." Martha frowned.

_**P.P.S. You'll discover soon why I want to be the responsible one. I'll probably forget, but now since I'm Time's Champion...your Death's Champion, and that was my stupid move. I volunteered you because Death wanted me. Don't be mad.**_

"Okay, not so sweet."

_**See you soon.**_

**KOSCHEI: Theta..._ a rogue tear falls on the note._**

"The Master cared!" Jack gasped.

SLAP SLAP SLAPPITY SLAP

_**Koschei crumbles the piece of paper up and stomps on it before stealing a TARDIS of his own.**_

"They were such bad boys," Sexy reminisced.

**Narrator: That year Theta ran away, that year, Koschei followed, that year, Azaiah realized his role in life, and that year...the Doctor and the Master were born.**

"That was a dramatic end." Jack sighed.

"I don't think the ever saw each other in the same way again..." River wiped away her rogue tears.

"No, they once played tag inside me." Sexy sighed. "It was cute to watch..."

"What's next?" Wilfred asked.

"Well," the TARDIS paused. "I guess you guys ask another question, any question. Danny, how about you?"

"Well, I was already told that Time Lord's can regenerate, but what happens when they are out of regenerations? How do they die?" Danny really didn't want to know the answer.

Sexy sighed. "I'm warning you, it is the most disturbing thing ever. Almost everyone here has met a dead Time Lord." a tear slipped down her cheek. "And the Doctor came so close to following their footsteps. He would have if it wasn't for Clara..."

"But what happens?" the companions were getting more and more worried.

"...It just so happens that every single creature from a specific species is a dead Time Lord. They can't make their own..." the TV started.

Also, the Time Vortex showed.

This time, the title was:

**From Time Lord to Weeping Angel**

"What?" Amy's eyes narrowed. "Every Weeping Angel is a dead Time Lord?"

Sexy sighed, "Yes, it's a horrible and painful process."

And that began the Reign of the Companions Rampant.

**Review!**


	3. From Time Lord to Weeping Angel

**I own nothing! Next time, hopefully, I will make it a Doctor from Classic Who, but this time it is 11. Takes place near the end of the Eleventh Doctor. Sorry if this isn't correct.**

**'Hey Mickey' is not mine.**

**If you don't know Grace and Chang, you should watch the Doctor Who Movie.**

A huge wave of light flew through the room and it left Grace Holloway, Chang Lee, and Sarah-Jane Smith.

"Sarah!" Rose and Mickey yelled.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" Jack took Grace's hand.

"HARKNESS!" everyone yelled.

"I'm Grace Holloway," the woman said.

"And I'm Chang Lee. Long time no see, Grace!" the young man said.

"So, moving on," Grace said, "There has to be a logical reason to why we're here,"

"Watching the Harsh Truth of the Doctor,"

"Wait, you guys know the Doctor," Chang said.

"Last time we saw him he showed us where Gallifrey was in the sky," Grace knit her eyebrows together.

"Gallifrey burned," Rory looked at her.

"What?" Chang shook his head, "No, I saw it with my own eyes,"

Everyone else in the room had one look in their eyes, _Lucky..._

**From Time Lord to Weeping Angel**

"So that's why he didn't want to die," Chang looked a little sad, "But that still doesn't make up for the Master's crimes."

Grace nodded.

"You've met the Master?" Martha asked.

"Talk about a backstabber," Chang muttered.

"Don't tell us," Amy groaned.

Grace looked at them, "He broke Chang's neck and threw me off a second story where I died."

"The Doctor fixed it, yes?" Mickey asked.

"That's horrible," Rose stated.

"I told you the Doctor only brought bad luck," Danny looked at Clara.

Clara playfully swatted him, she knew that he was only teasing.

_**The Eleventh Doctor wasn't old anymore, but he wasn't normal either.**_

"That's not the Doctor," Chang stated, "Regenerated, yeah?"

...

"I'll guess I'm right."

"What is this regenerating," Danny looked at everyone.

"His body, it repairs itself," Rose said, "It basically makes him look like someone else."

_**It was true, he was changing. There he sat with Daleks shooting at everything with his eyes covered.**_

Amy covered her mouth.

**CITIZEN 1: Doctor! What's wrong? Doctor? Listen to me!**

_**The Doctor looked up at the citizen. His eyes weren't normal: they were stone now.**_

"Don't look him in the eyes!" River hollered.

"Shut them!" Amy yelled after that.

_**He could see out of them perfectly well, but they weren't the same. Any farther, and he might not be able to move while being watched.**_

**CITIZEN 2: Oh, god, the myths true.**

**SCENE CHANGE: CLARA**

_**Clara was leaning over a crack, looking at it.**_

"The crack in my wall," Amy said, "But that's impossible, all of the cracks closed."

"She's speaking to Gallifrey," River stated, "That's what the crack had always been headed for, showing the Doctor where Gallifrey was."

"You're speaking in past-tense," Grace looked up, "So it really did burn?"

Silence...

"I took it the same way," Sarah-Jane said, "But you'll get over it,"

**CLARA: His name is the Doctor.**

**SCENE CHANGE: GALLIFREY**

_**The Master (Simm) was looking into the other side of the crack.**_

"Oh no," Martha rubbed her head, "He's not going to help, is he?"

"Well," Rory showed both sides of the topic, "He did seem to care about him in the last video,"

Wilfred decided to speak up for the Time Lord, "He saved the Doctor's life,"

"You are kidding me," Donna looked at him, "He tried to kill me,"

"No, I want you chaps to hear me out," Wilfred continued, "Soon I'll be gone and everyone's going to think the Doctor cleverly disposed of the Master. But what really happened was the Master leapt in front of the Doctor, saving his life. It might've been out of anger to the opposing force but I think he still deserves credit,"

The Tin Dogs, Jack, Mickey, Rory and Danny all stood up, "What a speech!" they gave an applause.

**THE MASTER: Theta...Oh, Rassilon!**

_**The Master quickly heads over to an Earth computer. **_

"Of everything in the universe," Donna asked, "Don't you think it's weird how it's always Earth-related?"

_**After typing a bit, a screen full of static shows up.**_

**THE MASTER: Come on, come on, come on...**

"I know that feeling," Amy sighed, "Looking for WiFi."

_**One fourth of the screen shows up with his face on it. He was chatting through the computer, but with who?**_

_**Another fourth of the screen showed up with a female's face in it. She was a brunette, armed with a huge gun that was strapped to her back. This woman was also in a black stealth suit.**_

Jack wolf-whistled.

"Really," Rose looked at him, "Seriously,"

"Now that he's immortal," Mickey stated, "I bet it's on his bucket list to seduce everyone in the universe,"

Jack looked shocked, when did they find out?

**THE MASTER: Rani! I thought I'd have to deal with this all by myself.**

**THE RANI: What did you do, Master? Did your old bear get lonely?**

"JAB AT THE DIGNITY!" all of the men looked pained.

**THE MASTER: No! For your information, Luna is right here. _The Master proudly holds up the same bear that was in the first video._**

Then, they all face-palmed.

**_Another section of the screen flickered._**

**THE RANI: You still haven't told me what this is about.**

**THE MASTER: I'll tell everyone when they show up.**

"Doesn't want to explain it more than once," Danny said, "Sounds like everyone's conquest in the universe is to do less work,"

"Yep," Clara looked at him.

**THE RANI: They might not show up. You can never be sure with Earth technology. Tell me before it is too late!**

**THE MASTER: Do you remember Theta?**

**THE RANI: Of course.**

"I take it this is another psychopath friend of the Doctors?" Martha raised her eyebrow, "No offence," she added when she looked at River.

**THE MASTER: I've received a distress call from one of his companions. It's his time to change, apparently.**

**THE RANI: _Covers her mouth _I always thought it would be me to go before him.**

**THE MASTER: Me too.**

"That's one fluff moment," Donna crossed her arms, "If they don't move on I'll fluff _them,"_

Amy ran over to receive a high-five.

**THE RANI: You already did it. Remember when you were that corpse guy?**

"Corpse..." everyone shuddered.

Amy came to realization, she whispered it in Rory's ear.

"Melody," Amy asked her daughter, "Will you turn into one?"

"Not unless my body's destroyed, that's the only real way of stopping it, you have to destroy the body,"

Donna made a 'Yes' motion.

**THE MASTER: Oh yeah...**

**THE RANI: How do we fix this?**

**THE MASTER: Why do you think I'm contacting some people?**

**THE RANI: For help.**

**THE MASTER: Yes.**

"He's making her sound thick," Jack chuckled.

**THE RANI: But there are only few Gallifreyans who know how to reverse this.**

**THE MASTER: And who do they include?**

**THE RANI: Romulus, Ulysses, oh! You are contacting them?**

**THE MASTER: _Rolls his eyes _The Doctor's dying and I wouldn't tell his own father. What a shocker.**

"Someone's being sar-cas-tic!" Jack leaned back.

"The version we met," Clara said, "Was constantly trying to befriend the Doctor again, is this where that started?"

_Oh she's good..._ Rose thought.

**THE RANI: Shut up.**

**THE MASTER: Aw, you know you love me!**

**THE RANI: If I didn't, I wouldn't have married you.**

"So Lucy was just a play-thing," Jack looked at his lap.

"That's almost the exact thing I said to Mickey here!" Martha looked shocked.

"Hey Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Mickey! Hey Mickey!" Mickey chanted.

He got hit by several pillows.

"Hey Jack, you're so fine, you're so..."

"SHUT UP, HARKNESS!"

_**The screen that was flickering finally stopped. It showed two people who are recognized as Romulus and Azaiah.**_

"Them again," Amy looked disgusted.

"I take it you don't like them?" Sarah asked.

"And they have that face that would leave me to think that they won't help," Grace looked confused.

"Azaiah was a drunkard," Rory explained.

**ROMULUS: What's up?  
><strong>

**THE MASTER: The Doctor's dying. I need help.**

**ROMULUS: _Panicked _You know I can't do that by myself!**

"Taking all of the responsibility, you sure he didn't raise the Doctor and there was just a mix-up between him and the Master?" Danny looked at them.

**THE MASTER: That's why I'm contacting Ulysses.**

**AZAIAH: The Doctor's dying? Woah! What happened?**

"He cares?" everyone questioned.

"Well the Master cared," Wilfred said, "When it mattered, of course."

"Of course," everyone echoed.

**THE RANI: Yeah, what happened?**

**THE MASTER: Well, I don't know yet. All I got was the fact that the Doctor was dying.**

**ROMULUS: Why can't Ulysses hurry up?**

**AZAIAH: _Hits him _Be patient!**

"Everyone in that family seems to have a problem with that," Amy remember her month spent with the Doctor.

_**The last screen flickers before showing. It includes what looks like a family: one older female, one older male, and a younger male.**_

**ROMULUS: Where were you?**

**ULYSSES: Sorry if there was a Dalek in the yard.**

"They're in the Time War," everyone covered their mouths.

Chang and Grace just guessed that it was bad.

**ROMULUS: Oh**

**PENELOPE: What's going on?**

**THE MASTER: The Doctor is dying.**

**BRAXIATEL: Whoever did it will die a painful death!**

"Overprotective..." Jack new how to pick these types out.

**THE RANI: Take a chill pill.**

"Yeah, dude, just chill,"

Amy cleared her throat, "Husband, shut up,"

**BRAXIATEL: I would never take something that would be deadly to Theta!**

**THE MASTER: Everybody shut up! We don't know how much of the Doctor is a Weeping Angel now, but if we try, we can stop it before it is completed!**

**AZAIAH: How should we do this?**

**ULYSSES: If we all give one of our regenerations to him, he should get a new set. He'd live that way.**

"Such a sacrifice," Martha suddenly looked deadly, "The Master better save him,"

**PENELOPE: But I'm human!**

Everyone cover their faces.

"The Master did tell me the Doctor was half-human," Chang stated, "Thought he was lying after all that happened after that,"

"THE DOCTOR'S HALF HUMAN!?"

"GET OVER IT!" River yelled over them.

**ULYSSES: You don't have to take part in this.**

**PENELOPE: But if I don't give anything to save my baby's life, I will live forever in guilt.**

**THE RANI: Penelope, if you take part in this, you will die.**

"Is she going to die?" Donna covered her mouth.

**PENELOPE: I don't care! I could either die in helping my baby's life be saved, or I could live forever in guilt because I didn't do anything to help.**

Sarah-Jane nodded, she knew that feeling.

**THE MASTER: He's not a baby anymore.**

"Speaking up for him," Chang stated, "I'm sorry, but I'm confused,"

"And I'm not that far behind," Grace looked at the screen weirdly.

**PENELOPE: I don't care! The Gallifreyans may be helping me live as long as everyone else, but I can't do it forever.**

**ULYSSES: No**

**PENELOPE: What?**

**ULYSSES: I can't let you do that.**

_**Penelope pouted.**_

**THE RANI: Yeah, if the Doctor ever finds Gallifrey, he once told me that the first person he wanted to see was his mum.**

"That's adorable," everyone stated.

"I bet he's doing that right now," Clara whispered to Danny, unaware that the Doctor had lied to her.

**PENELOPE: Oh, I can't do that to Theta...**

**THE RANI: See?**

**PENELOPE: I see...**

_**Ulysses shot the Rani a thankful glance.**_

"Thank god for the Master's wife!" Martha yelled.

"That's a weird sentence," everyone finished.

**AZAIAH: Are we going to do this or what?**

_**Penelope sat back for this one.**_

**SCENE CHANGE: THE DOCTOR**

**THE DOCTOR: The wings are cool, but the dress and the hair? So not cool.**

Everyone who knew this version of the Doctor chuckled.

_**From the other side of the confined room the Doctor was now in, the two citizens were there for when he needed something.**_

**CITIZEN 1: You still there, Doctor?**

**THE DOCTOR: Yeah**

**SCENE CHANGE: GALLIFREY**

_**All that could be seen near the crack was a regenerating Master and a computer with several other regenerating Gallifreyans.**_

**GALLFREYAN 1: What are they doing?**

_**The Master went forth with his regeneration until...until...he looked like Missy.**_

**THE MASTER: I'm a girl! NOOOOOOOO!**

"So that's how it happened," Danny laughed.

Soon everyone joined.

_**There was a major gallifreyquake on Gallifrey that day.**_

**SCENE CHANGE: THE DOCTOR**

**CITIZEN 2: Doctor?**

_**The Doctor was completely normal now.**_

**THE DOCTOR: What just happened?**

_**The two citizens barged into the room.**_

**CITIZEN 2: You're normal again.**

**THE DOCTOR: Don't act so depressed. I have to go regenerate. Have to find Clara!**

"I'm mentioned!" Clara laughed.

"Again, you were mentioned before," Danny poked her.

_**The film runs until the Eleventh Doctor changes into the Twelfth Doctor.**_

_**END CLIP**_

"What's your next question?" Sexy returned.

"Who's that!" Grace, Chang, and Sarah shrieked.

"The TARDIS," everyone replied.

"The TARDIS," Sarah repeated, before bursting in laughter.

"Can I ask?" Donna shouted.

"Yes,"

"Okay, so I heard of Madame Vastra, Jenny, and Strax," Donna continued, "But is that Jenny and the Doctor's Daughter the same person?"

**A.N. Hope you liked that chapter! REVIEW!**


	4. Jenny and Jenny

**I own nothing! So, guys, I've decided to start answering reviews. Let's go:**

**sci fi sammy: Don't worry, I don't intend on stopping. Ever. :)**

"Very well," Sexy snapped her fingers before disappearing again.

"Wait, does that mean that Jenny and Jenny are the same?" Donna looked confused.

"I think so," Martha frowned. "But at least that would mean that she's still alive."

"Who are these Jennys?" Chang questioned.

"Jenny is the Doctor's daughter." Martha answered.

Let's just say that several jaws dropped.

"He had a daughter? And I kissed him?" Grace shrieked.

River frowned at that.

"The Doctor has a daughter?" Amy was enraged. What about her daughter?

"The Doctor is, like, 2000 years old," Danny shrugged. "He's ought to have had a daughter at some point."

**Jenny and Jenny**

**CLINE: Jenny, come back. **

**JENNY ONE: Sorry, can't stop. What are you gonna do, tell my dad? **

"Jenny!" Martha and Donna cheered.

"Tell my dad," Rory burst out laughing. "That would actually be funny to watch."

"Is it just me, or does the first Jenny kind of look like the first Doctor?" Jack frowned.

"Saying that Jenny was a genetic anomaly that the Doctor created, it would be highly possible that she would look like his first form. Maybe their second forms would match as well," Martha brought up.

**CLINE: But where are you going? **

"That's the question," Wilfred frowned. "Where was she next seen by anyone here?"

"I see her all the time with her wife in Victorian England." Clara raised her hand.

"She's Lesbian!" Martha frowned.

"Yeah,"

The two females who met her looked grossed out.

**JENNY ONE: Oh, I've got the whole universe. Planets to save, civilisations to rescue, creatures to defeat and an awful lot of running to do.**

"That pretty much sums the Doctor and Jenny up," Donna frowned.

"You said that they were the same!" Danny didn't reallys see the point.

_**Jenny One's space ship takes off into outer space.**_

_**Only to start failing halfway through the trip.**_

"No!" all of the companions cried out. All of them may not know her, but she was the Doctor's daughter!

**JENNY ONE: What? _She looks at a monitor. _Oh, Dad, _Doctor, _Dad, please help me!**

"She'd need some kind of communicator to contact the Doctor," River looked disheartened.

"She's going to die!" Amy jumped to a conclusion.

"We already knew that from the beginning; if she wasn't going to die, why would the title by Jenny and Jenny?" Rory questioned.

"Oh, yeah,"

_**The screen shows the spaceship spiraling out of control onto a well known planet called Skaro.**_

**JENNY ONE: Oh! Skaro! Lovely planet, minus the fact that it is the Dalek's home planet. That kind of puts a damper on things._ She doesn't realize she's talking to herself yet._**

"The Doctor does that too!" Rose started to giggle.

"Do you fancy the Doctor, Rose?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" a random pillow was chucked at him.

"Where did that come from?" the immortal man looked around.

"Probably Sexy or some other interface," Jackie shrugged.

_**Her space ship gives another jolt.**_

**JENNY ONE: Oh, I'm alone, aren't I?**

_**The spaceship now completely drops into the planet.**_

**JENNY ONE: Let's go! _She gives a silent cheer. _Adventure!**

"Woo! Adventure!" Danny pumped his fist, but his voice had absolutely no emotion.

"Danny!" Clara hit him lightly on the shoulder.

**DALEK: Unidentfied flying object. Identify! Identify! Identify!**

"It's a UFO!" Rory pointed at the screen.

"Husband, shut up."

**JENNY ONE: Hi! I'm Jenny.**

"She as just as cheerful as the Doctor..." Rose noted.

**DALEK: Who is Jenny?**

**JENNY ONE: I'm the Doctor's daughter.**

"That's ought to be a shocker..." Mickey chuckled.

"I can see it from here," Jack grinned.

THE TIN DOGS. DUN. DUN. DUN.

**DALEK: Explain! Explain! Explain! The Doctor has no family!**

"Excuse me?" River was not happy.

"Yeah!" Amy brought her fist up.

"Uh, yeah, fight stuff!" Rory thought he should join in.l

**JENNY ONE: Aw, no family reunions? That puts a damper on things. What I'd give for a family reunion..._Jenny goes deep into thought._**

"There can always be family reunions! There is a family reunion going on right here! Even though we are not all blood related, we can still be a family!" Clara cheered.

**DALEK: Exterminate! Exterminate!**

**JENNY ONE: You don't want to do that. Imagine the power you would get for holding me captive; you'd probably be able to control my father at that point!**

"That would be a lot of power," Donna shuddered. "The Daleks would be able to probably take over the universe with her."

All of the companions swallowed; Jenny better stay exactly where she is with that other Lesbian person...They shuddered again.

**DALEK: Explain!**

**JENNY ONE: My father, the Doctor, may seem like an uncaring man, but really he cares about those close to him. You get me, and you'll be able to tell him what to do. Exterminate everybody, kill himself, anything really._ She shrugs. _But if you want to kill me, that's fine!**

"That is what Space Man would do...Talk to them until they kill themselves..." that was Donna.

**DALEK: You will follow.**

**JENNY ONE: Do I have a choice? _She pouts._**

"The pouty lip!" Jack covers his eyes. "I can't stand Doc's, and I can't stand her's either!" he wailed.

"Get over it," both Rose and River whaled pillows at the immortal man.

GIRL POWER.

**DALEK: You will follow.**

**JENNY ONE: I guess not. _She shrugs once more._**

**DALEK: You will follow or be exterminated!**

"They really are stupid," Danny frowned. "If she followed, they'd get a bargaining chip; if she didn't...she could still be useful. They'd just kill her..."

Clara cuddled up to him a little closer.

**JENNY ONE: But then you wouldn't have me to bargain with the Doctor. _She starts to absentmindedly play with her hair._**

**DALEK: You will follow or your father will be destroyed!**

"They don't have access to the Doctor...do they?" Martha swallowed.

"They could have...it depends on the time period." Wilfred reminded.

**JENNY ONE: My father is a strong man.**

"That is definitely right." all of the males chuckled.

**DALEK: He will be exterminated!**

**JENNY ONE: Prove it. _She leans forward._**

**DALEK: The Daleks have moved the Earth! It's location is not of your knowing; the Doctor has been shot by a Dalek ray gun! Long live the Daleks! Long live the Daleks!**

"Oh, this is that time period." Donna covered her mouth.

"Just to think, the Doctor and my sweetheart would have had a perfect reunion if that stupid salt shaker hadn't shot him dead..." Jackie was grumbling to herself.

"So, that actually happened?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah..." the companions who were there nodded.

**JENNY ONE: Where is your proof?**

**DALEK: Our superior race doesn't need to provide proof to inferior beings!**

"That's really rude!" Rory pointed at the screen.

"You are talking to the TV." Jack reminded.

"Shut up."

"You know you love me," the immortal man continued.

"That's gross!" the nurse chucked a pillow at him.

"But you didn't deny it." Jack added.

"Well, now I am!" Rory sat down with a huff.

**JENNY ONE: _Pouts. _I'm inferior?**

"Ah! The pouty face! I'm dying! I'm dying!" Jack collapsed on the floor.

"Either way, he'll get up in a few minutes," Rose shrugged.

**DALEK: Very much so.**

**JENNY ONE: That's not very nice. What if somebody called you inferior? How would that make you feel?**

"Yes, talk it to death!" Danny punched the air. "The Doctor's great at that!"

"I know, right?" Amy agreed.

**DALEK: Daleks have no emotions.**

"They have a few," Clara objected.

**JENNY ONE: But you are starting to speak in clearer sentences to me. That is a sign that you like me. _She twirls her hair. _But what can I say? I'm likeable.**

"EGOTISTICAL! JUST LIKE MY DOC!" Jack covered his face. "I can't take it anymore!"

River hurled another pillow at him.

**DALEK: All inferior beings shall follow! _It goes off in one direction._**

**JENNY ONE: But what if I don't want to?**

"Then, you shall be exterminated!" Clara mocked.

**DALEK: Then you shall be exterminated! _The ray gun twitches._**

Martha looked at the screen and Clara in sequence. "You don't know how creepy that is,"

"Yes I do," the Impossible Girl frowned at the screen. "I don't like that Dalek."

"I don't like any Dalek!" Rose coughed.

"Yeah, that too," Clara agreed.

**JENNY ONE: But then you wouldn't be able to control the Doctor.**

**DALEK: The Doctor has been disposed of! There is no need for you!**

"But the Doctor will be back up in less than ten minutes!" Donna yelled at the screen.

"Donna, sweetheart, shush," Wilfred put a finger on his lips.

**JENNY ONE: But I have something you would never believe. _She takes out a piece of bread._ This floppy disk from Earth 1978 can control the Doctor's TARDIS. Your kind would be able to go anywhere in time and space. Just exterminating.**

"She's threatening a Dalek with bread? That will never work." Amy frowned.

"It might; Daleks are stupid." Donna chatted.

"Maybe," the girl who waited added.

"Can you guys be quiet please? I want to know what happens." Martha pouted.

"ANOTHER POUTY FACE! IT MAY NOT BE AS GOOD AS DOC'S OR JENNY'S, BUT IT'S STILL A POUTY FACE!"

Wham. That was the sound the pillow made when it connected with his head.

**DALEK: You will explain.**

**JENNY ONE: I just did.**

"The Dalek got sassed!" Jack smirked.

"It's stupid; stupid things get sassed a lot. Like what you are getting right now." River instructed.

Jack pouted before screaming. "I CAN'T STAND MY OWN POUTY FACE! AHHHHHHHHH!"

**DALEK: You will follow.**

**JENNY ONE: I've told you many times. What would be the point?**

**DALEK: You will help the Daleks exterminate their way to universal domination!**

"Doesn't it make them seem inferior if they have to ask for help?" Rory questioned.

"It didn't ask; it order," Amy reminded.

**JENNY ONE: What would happen to me afterwards?**

**DALEK: There would be no afterwards. We will make you a Dalek; you will follow.**

Clara flinched.

**JENNY ONE: _Shrugs _Sounds fun _She follows._**

"Don't do it! It's not fun!" the Impossible Girl made huge gestures.

Danny didn't know what she was talking about, but he didn't ask.

_**They go to what seems to be a leader Dalek.**_

**DALEK: This female has a TARDIS control disk!**

"Is it just me, or does the Dalek sound...excited?" Martha frowned.

"It's not just you," Rose joined her in frowning.

**LEADER DALEK: Explain.**

**JENNY ONE: It can basically control a TARDIS.**

**LEADER DALEK: Which TARDIS?**

**JENNY ONE: Any TARDIS. It could be my fathers. It could be someone else's.**

"If only a piece of bread could do that..." Jack went into a mini depression.

**LEADER DALEK: Who is your father?**

**JENNY ONE: The Doctor.**

**LEADER DALEK: The Doctor's daughter is a threat! She must be exterminated!**

"No!" Donna accidently stood up threw an arm towards the screen.

**JENNY ONE: What?**

_**They couldn't see much, but soon enough the blond Jenny One was hit by a Dalek ray gun.**_

"So, that's how it happened..." Martha frowned with a rogue tear streaming down her face.

"No! Not Jenny! Nooooooo!" Jack sobbed.

"Shut up,"

He was hit over the head.

_**Jenny One is surrounded by a golden light almost instantly.**_

**LEADER DALEK: She is regenerating! Exterminate! Exterminate!**

"Don't kill a Time Lord while they're regenerating!" River freaked out.

"I've met her next regeneration. Relax." Clara made drastic hand movements.

_**The Daleks attempt to kill her, but she regenerates to fast. Jenny Two, who is recognized as a companion of Madame Vastra and Strax, makes an appearance.**_

**DALEK: Exterminate! Exterminate!**

**JENNY TWO: Not today boys. _She takes a bite out of the piece of bread. _**

"Is she hungry or something?" Martha questioned.

**LEADER DALEK: TARDIS control disk doesn't exist!**

**JENNY TWO: Who knew they'd fall for it twice? Learn from your mistakes...**

"They fell for it twice?" Jackie's eyes widened.

"In a different time period, the Doctor said that a Jammy Dogder was a TARDIS self destruct button." River nodded. "He told me that story once..." she frowned.

The companions burst out laughing...Daleks are stupid...

_**Jenny Two takes out a grenade from when she was a soldier.**_

**JENNY TWO: If I throw this, it is possible the whole planet will blow up. It's a piece of Time Lord technology; a piece of the Moment, the item used to destroy Gallifrey. _She plays with it a little, letting it dangle at teetering angles._**

"Wouldn't she kill herself while doing that?" Wilfred looked disturbed.

"A single grenade with the power to destroy a planet..." Jack was awestruck.

**LEADER DALEK: Exterminate the female!**

**DALEK: Exterminate! Exterminate! _It advances at Jenny._**

**JENNY TWO: Oops. _She drops the bomb._**

"She'll kill herself!" Martha covered her face. She did not want to cry.

"She won't. That's the one I met." Clara gestured to her.

**_The screen zooms out to outer space where all that could be seen is an explosion..._**

**_...And Jenny Two riding the shock wave..._**

**_...Only to land in Victorian England with no way of escaping to somewhere else._**

Grace and Chang were trying not to interrupt because they hadn't met the Daleks yet, but they seemed like a dangerous, but stupid, enemy.

"And now she's stuck there," the Impossible Girl frowned. "When the Doctor was in a depression state, she was one of the people helping him, but he didn't even recognize her."

"That's so sad," Amy frowned. "Jenny knew her father was there, but her father didn't know that that was her daughter."

"Yeah," Sexy appeared. "Next question! Grace! How about you have a go?"

Grace cleared her throat. "Where did the Doctor go after he disappeared before me?"

Sexy sighed. "That is a question, so it must be answered." she snapped her fingers.

**Review! Seriously, I need help collecting rumors.**


	5. The Time War

**I own nothing!**

**derek the dalek: I promise I'll do something with the previous Doctors next time! **

Sexy calmly disappeared again as the television came to life.

**The Time War**

"Is that supposed to sound fancy?" Chang asked.

"Yes," all of the companions from the after the Time War era glared at him. That war made the Doctor hurt a lot!

_**The screen shows the TARDIS disappearing with Grace waving it away.**_

"Wait...you left?" Amy looked at her like: 'Seriously?'

"Yeah, I just couldn't leave my home," Grace sighed. "Sometimes I wonder what I would be like if I stayed with the Doctor; now that I know about this war, I know. I would probably have been sent home or dead."

"He would have sent you home." Clara and Rose scowled.

"See? He doesn't deserve you." Danny motioned to the scowling.

"I just get annoyed with him sometimes..." the Impossible Girl explained.

**THE DOCTOR: Why does this record player keep getting stuck on the same word?**

"That's what the Doctor looked like back then? Look at the hair!" Jack whistled.

River smacked him in the back of the head. Hard.

"What did I do? I just noticed the awesome hair. Not as good as my Doc's, but it is still awesome." the immortal man smirked.

Only to be hit again.

_**He resets the player.**_

**PLAYER: Ti-ti-ti-time**

"I hated it when that happened," Grace groaned.

"It is like you are listening to music, then," Chang paused for dramatic effect. "It would get stuck on the same word. Quite annoying, really."

"What time period are you from?" Amy asked.

"Come on, you haven't seen one of those before?" Grace stared at her. "What time period are _you _from?"

"A different one from you, apparently." the Girl Who Waited frowned.

**THE DOCTOR: Ugh.**

"See? He finds it annoying too!"

"That's enough, Chang."

"But Grace!"

"Enough."

"You guys are arguing like an old married couple." Jack grinned.

Slap.

_**Sparks fly off the console.**_

**THE DOCTOR: What do you want this time? **

"That's rude," Danny frowned.

"The Doctor is known for being rude." Mickey shared his frown.

**_He sprints in the direction of the console. Sparks shower off of it and into the Doctor's face._**

They all burst out laughing.

"See? The TARDIS just likes me better." River grinned proudly.

The area around them groaned a little bit.

"My approval."

**THE DOCTOR: That's really rude!**

"That's really hypocritical!" Clara mocked the Doctor's voice.

_**A recording is brought up on the main frame.**_

_**It shows the head of Gallifrey, Lord Rassilon.**_

"That's the guy! That's the guy that the Master saved the Doctor from!" Wilfred stood up pointing at the head of Gallifrey.

"He seems like he was the Doctor's boss somehow." Rory noted.

"Husband, shut up."

"Shutting up."

**THE DOCTOR: To what do I owe for this pleasure? _Sarcastically._**

"Oh, the Doc is being sarcastic!" Jack laughed playfully.

Slap.

"What did I do?"

Slap.

"You can tell from the sarcasm that the Doctor does not like this fellow." Jackie noted.

**RASSILON: You are needed in the fields of Henlarzoa (AN: I totally just made that up)  
><strong>

**THE DOCTOR: Why? _Sighs._**

**RASSILON: The Daleks have breached the first barrier.**

"The Daleks?" Grace and Chang raised their eyebrows.

"That was who the Time War was against." Rose explained.

**THE DOCTOR: Oh...That's not fair! I only set it up, like, a century ago! It should have lasted way longer! Why did they have to breach it? Do you know how long it took to get that up? No? Well, it took an awfully long time! It's not fair! _Whiney_**

"Whiney Doctor," the companions stated in unison.

Jack grinned while the other companions looked disgusted.

"Like, a century ago!" Jack mocked the Doctor's voice.

Slap.

**RASSILON: This is no time for your whining. You have a job to do.**

"Even this guy noticed the whining!" Mickey thrust his thumb at the screen.

Martha rolled her eyes.

**THE DOCTOR: Fine, but you better let me go on at least one adventure after that!**

"He always wants to go on an adventure." Rory groaned.

"Tell me about it," Danny agreed. "Almost every date Clara and I went on there was something weird about her. Sometimes she was wet and covered in seaweed, others it was ash and coal..."

"I think he gets it." Clara motioned for him to shut up.

**RASSILON: _Sighs _That can not be guaranteed.**

**THE DOCTOR: Then I'm not moving. _Sits down in a chair and crosses his arms over his head._**

"Stubborn too!"

Slap.

**RASSILON: Ugh, fine. Just come. Quickly.**

"See? Space Man can talk people into giving up and losing the fight." Donna looked proud with herself.

Amy high fived her.

_**The screen snaps shut.**_

**THE DOCTOR: Old girl, do you want to go on one adventure before going back?**

"The Doctor is being naughty." Martha frowned.

"He always wants an adventure." Danny reminded.

_**A screen on the console whirls around and smacks the Doctor on the back of the head.**_

"She so likes me better." River mumbled under her breath.

**THE DOCTOR: Fine, we'll go.**

_**He hops up and types in a few coordinates. The TARDIS goes into motion.**_

_**The screen zooms out of the TARDIS where all can see a big, red planet with explosions coming from here or there.**_

The companions could only stare in horror.

"What a second...that planet that was in the sky a few years ago...that was Gallifrey!" Mickey gasped.

The companions' expression went into shock and worry.

"Why was it there?" Rose wasn't there, so she didn't see it.

"That was when the Master saved the Doctor," Wilfred mentioned.

"Oh, then?" Jack was not interested in the Master really.

**THE DOCTOR: I think we should go in.**

_**Another screen hits the Doctor on the back of the head.**_

"She likes me better."

"The Doctor is Captain Obvious! Even the TARDIS thought so!" Jack grinned gleefully.

**THE DOCTOR: At least I'm allowed to go on an adventure after this. _Grumbles a bit more while rubbing his head._**

"Yes, keep on reassuring yourself, that's how to get through it." Amy grinned.

**_The screen zooms out again to show the TARDIS literally falling onto the red planet known as Gallifrey._**

**_It shows the fields of Henlarzoa with a very grumpy looking Simm Master._**

"HIM! It seems like he's showing up everywhere!" the immortal man gasped.

"It does seem like that," Martha appeared to be deep in thought. "Maybe Sexy is trying to get us to like him better,"

"It will take a while to work." Jack sunk into his chair.

The interior moaned: it knew that.

** THE MASTER: Look who finally decided to show up.**

**THE DOCTOR: _Steps out of the TARDIS. _Didn't you fall into the Eye of Harmony?**

"He did?" Grace's eyes went wide.

**THE MASTER: Didn't you ever hear the Sol 3 term "Shut up"?**

"Sol 3? What's that?" Rose looked confused.

"It's the Gallifreyan term for Earth." River answered.

"I'm gonna go around calling Earth Sol 3 now!" Jack cheered.

Slap.

**THE DOCTOR: Didn't you ever learn how to be polite?**

"Hypocritical..." the Impossible Girl muttered.

**THE MASTER: Didn't you ever realize you were being hypocritical?**

Now she looked disgusted.

**THE RANI: _Steps in the middle of this. _Didn't you ever realize that your fighting is totally useless while in battle?**

"Look it's the really hot girl that is the Master's wife!" the immortal man cheered.

Slap.

**THE MASTER: Shut up. Oh look, I said it again.**

"He's said it many times." the companions all stated in unison.

Again, Jack grinned while everyone else looked grossed out.

**THE DOCTOR: I'm not touching a gun! _Whiney_**

"Why not, Doc?" the immortal man asked.

"You know he doesn't like guns." Martha groaned.

"It still doesn't make sense. I mean, his wife has a gun. Why's that?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't it seem even a little bit odd?"

"I carry a gun around because I need to defend myself." River scowled.

**THE MASTER:_ Under his breath. _Whiney baby.**

"Isn't the Master the one who said the Martian wasn't a baby anymore?" Donna pointed out.

_**The Rani shoves a gun into the Doctor's hands, and he recoils at the touch, dropping it.**_

"He doesn't like guns. Really." Amy gestured to the screen.

"I will work with him to get rid of that flaw..." Jack grinned.

Slap.

**THE MASTER: I bet he'll be dead within thirty minutes.**

"Making bets on when the Doctor would die; that sounds like something the Master would do." Martha considered this.

**THE DOCTOR: I bet that you'll be dead in thirty seconds if you keep on saying things like that.**

"Oh! Burn!" This was Rory this time.

"Husband, shut up."

"Don't silence my bro! He must be heard!" Jack made wide motions.

"I am not your brother."

**THE RANI: I bet you'll both be killed in fifteen seconds if you don't move.**

"What does that mean?" Jackie looked confused.

_**They look at her, utterly confused.**_

"They are both confused about something. That takes skill." Mickey grinned coolly.

**THE RANI: No, seriously, MOVE! _She pushes them to the ground, and where they were standing not moments before was in purple flames._**

"She saved their lives..." Grace's eyes widened.

"So that is what happened." Chang clicked his tongue.

**THE DOCTOR: Oh, so that's what you meant.**

**THE MASTER: _Rolls his eyes. _I can see the light bulb going off from here.**

"Wasn't he confused too?" Amy questioned.

**THE DOCTOR: You had to be pushed out of the way too.**

**THE MASTER: Well, I would have been perfectly fine on my own.**

"Wouldn't he be dead? That purple fire looks evil." Wilfred noted.

"Don't question the Master; he's a loony." Martha shuddered.

**THE DOCTOR: Burnt to a crisp, but perfectly fine.**

"Even the Doctor thinks so! And the sarcasm!" Jack gushed.

Slap.

**THE MASTER: At least I have the endurance not to die immediately!**

**THE DOCTOR: Well, at least I'm smart enough to bribe Rassilon!**

"That's his name..." Martha looked around.

"I know," Mickey agreed with the unspoken statement. "It seems like all Gallifreyans have weird names."

**THE MASTER: You did...what?**

**THE DOCTOR: _PROUDLY!_** **I bribed Rassilon into letting me have an adventure when I leave the fields.**

"Proud..." Jack nodded slowly. "I can work that."

Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap.

Need I say again?

Yeah?

Slap.

**THE RANI: _Quiet enough so that only the companions can hear. _If you make it out of the fields.**

"It really was that dangerous?" Grace had tears in her eyes.

"It was very dangerous." Clara agreed.

**THE MASTER: _In awe _TAKE ME WITH YOU!**

"The Master is so needy." Jack tutted. "But he wants adventure too."

River didn't slap him. He wasn't on the Doctor right now.

**THE DOCTOR: If you- _He is cut off._**

**THE RANI: If you guys quit being lazy butts and fight! _She shoves guns into their arms._**

**THE DOCTOR: Why did you give me this? These are totally useless. All guns should be banned from the entire universe! **

"No they shouldn't!" Jack cried.

River nodded earnestly.

"River," Amy cooed. "I'm sure the Doctor would let _you _have a gun.

**THE MASTER: _Rolls his eyes. _Because guns are so evil.**

"Sarcasm..." Rose frowned. "All Gallifreyans have it..."

**THE DOCTOR: See? He agrees with me!**

"He's great at dishing out sarcasm, but he doesn't know where it is..." Martha stayed silent from then on.

**THE RANI: This version of you is quite...whiney.**

**THE DOCTOR: _Whiney _That's really rude!**

"That's really hypocritical!" Clara mocked.

**DALEK: All Gallifreyans are to be exterminated!**

**OTHER DALEKS: Ex-ter-min-ate! Ex-ter-min-ate!**

_**The three Gallifreyans look around and notice that they are the only ones left. The rest have been killed off by the Daleks.**_

"Oh...oops..." Jack stared in amazement. There were so many before!

**THE DOCTOR: Maybe we should go to my TARDIS.**

**THE MASTER: Way ahead of you. _Sprints towards the time machine._**

"Coward..."

_**The Doctor also begins sprinting.**_

**THE RANI: Such children. _She picks up the weapons of mass destruction before sprinting towards the TARDIS._**

"Yes! Don't forget the guns!" Jack cheered.

**_They enter the TARDIS and shut the doors as quickly as possible. The Daleks are heard from outside._**

**DALEK: THE FIELDS OF HEN-LAR-ZO-A HAVE BEEN CAP-TURED! ALMOST ALL FORCES HAVE BEEN EX-TER-MIN-ATED!**

"They failed the mission..." Amy couldn't believe it.

"The Gallifreyans failed many missions." River answered quietly.

**LEADER DALEK: Who escaped?**

**DALEK: Time Lords the Doctor and the Master with Time Lady the Rani.**

**LEADER DALEK: They must not escape next time.**

**DALEK: Yes, they will be ex-ter-min-ated!**

"But extermination is so stupid!" Rory glared at the Dalek.

"Don't let them hear you." Jack shushed.

"They won't hear me."

_**Inside the TARDIS**_

**THE DOCTOR: Where should we retreat to.**

**THE RANI: Arcadia?**

**THE MASTER: That place is up in flames!**

"Great..." the companions groaned.

**THE DOCTOR: What about the Citadel? _He seems to be freaked out at the fact that Arcadia is in flames._**

"I'm guessing that that is one of the bigger cities?" Danny guessed.

River nodded. "It was the second city of Gallifrey, right after the capital."

**THE RANI: The Citadel has been smashed to pieces; there is no seeking refuge there. The Daleks are storming it.**

"That's the capital." River winced.

"They're everywhere." Amy was tempted to look around to make sure there were no Daleks around.

**THE DOCTOR: The House?**

"Where's that?" Rory questioned.

"You'll see."

**THE MASTER: What? That's ridiculous. Not only are you not telling us which house, but those have no protection whatsoever.**

"Cause they're houses!" the Time Lady of the current room groaned.

**THE RANI: But that could be the good thing.**

**THE MASTER: What? We'll be good targets?**

"No, no one would suspect you there," Danny, as being in the armed forces once before, nodded.

Clara cuddled up to him a little closer.

**THE RANI: No, the Daleks would never think that we'd hide there. We need to regain our strength and receive orders.**

"She's smarter than she looks." the math teacher grinned.

**THE DOCTOR: But we barely did anything.**

**THE RANI: _Glares at him. _You actually were rather late.**

"Didn't Rassilon tell him to be quick?" River face-palmed. "He sucks at driving."

All of the companions guiltily agreed.

**THE DOCTOR: What?**

**THE MASTER: You need to work on your driving skills. Let me at it! _He literally flutters over to the console._**

"Ooooh! The Master and the console, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-" Jack was cut off by the hardest slap yet.

It didn't come from River.

It was Sexy.

**THE DOCTOR: You don't understand how annoyed I am right now.**

**THE MASTER: Which house?**

**THE DOCTOR: Lungbarrow.**

"What's special about that one?" Rose inquired.

"You'll see."

**THE MASTER: _Under his breath _Of course.**

**THE DOCTOR: _Whiney _What's wrong with Lungbarrow?**

"Whiney,"

**SCENE CHANGE: THE DALEKS**

**LEADER DALEK: Where did the Gallifreyans escape to?**

**DALEK: Their TARDIS, but we have initiated a bug onto their ship! They stand no chance against the superior technology of the Daleks!**

"A...bug? That doesn't sound good." Martha swallowed, having no idea what it was.

**LEADER DALEK: Good, they shall be exterminated soon.**

**SCENE CHANGE: THE TARDIS**

**THE MASTER: It's cold because it's cold because it's cold because it's cold-_He shivers, yet continues._**

"Is the Master cold or something? I never thought he'd be caught dead singing such a childish song." Jack shook his head.

**THE DOCTOR: It is not that cold. _Crosses his arms behind his head. _Maybe you are just weak or sensitive. _He shrugs._**

"They are fighting again." Jackie's face met her palm.

"They're twins, what would you expect?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

**THE MASTER: Don't you dare call me weak or sensitive you inferior-_He's interrupted._**

**THE DOCTOR: I was right all along! You are a Dalek!**

River winced. "That's the worst insult you could tell a Gallifreyan."

"Really?" Jack's eyes gleamed.

**THE MASTER: How dare you-**

**THE DOCTOR: How dare I, blah, blah, blah. I know what's coming, and I totally deserve it. _He winks at them. _But I'd better remain in control for as long as possible, right? There is no use in...ex...ter...min...ate...**

"What's wrong with him?" Rose went into freak out mode.

**THE MASTER: Now that were some unnecessary pauses. _Raises an eyebrow. _Really weird pauses.**

"The Master seems to be suspicious. What is going on with the Doctor? It probably has something to do with that bug, since it was mentioned. And it's in the TARDIS!" Danny used his soldier skills to figure this out.

**THE RANI: Are you done fighting yet? _It appears that she is still typing in coordinates. _No wonder the Doctor sucks at driving. Not only is his skill level low, but is console is messed up! Do you know how long it is taking me to find the stabilizers? Doctor, where are the stabilizers?**

"So the console is messed up..." River frowned. "I never noticed that. Maybe it's because the TARDIS likes me enough to make it understandable." she grinned while high fiving her mom.

_**The Doctor does not seem to hear her.**_

**THE MASTER: _Glances at his watch _I told you he'd be dead within thirty minutes.**

"Please let the Master be wrong..." the companions prayed.

**THE RANI: Shut up.**

**THE MASTER: You know you like it when I prove everyone wrong. _He winks at her._**

"Oooh! The Master likes the Rani!" Jack squealed.

Slap.

**THE RANI: That is disgusting on so many levels. _She shudders._**

**THE MASTER: _Looks at the Doctor _What is he doing?**

**THE RANI: _Follows the Master's eyes to the Doctor _He's just fiddling with his sonic screwdriver right now. Just focus on the console right now. I need help finding everything. If only the Doctor would help, it would be so much easier...**

"He sucks..." River groaned.

**THE MASTER: How do you think we should get him to help?**

**THE RANI: By taking away his sonic screwdriver?**

**THE MASTER: He'd rather die than give up his screwdriver.**

"He would..." Martha agreed.

**THE RANI: That's my only idea.**

**THE MASTER: We could always kill him. _He shrugs._**

"NO!" all of the companions looked affronted.

No one wanted to interrupt. They wanted to know what happened.

**THE RANI: We will not kill him! _She hits the Master over the head._**

**THE MASTER: _Winces _It was just an idea...**

"A bad one..." Amy scowled.

**THE RANI: A really bad one. _She walks over to the Doctor. _Doctor? Doctor? You are alive, right? Please don't tell me the Master was right.**

_**The Doctor looks up, his eyes seeming to be missing any emotion they once held.**_

**THE RANI: It's me, Ushas.**

"So, that's her name..." Jack was figuring this all out.

"Such weird names." Mickey burst out laughing.

**THE MASTER: _Raises his hand in a mock salute _Koschei's here too!**

"He's just as playful as he was when he played with the Doctor." Sexy appeared just to say that before disappearing again.

"Okay..." the companions looked at the screen, eager.

_**The Doctor just stares at them, but his eyes gained a new emotion. Bloodlust.**_

**THE DOCTOR: All inferior forces will be exterminated! Ex-ter-min-ate! Ex-ter-min-ate! _He does this while shaking._**

Clara gasped, hiding her eyes. She didn't want to see it. The other companions had similar reactions to it.

**THE MASTER: He caught a bug, didn't he? _Face palms. _I TOLD you he'd die quickly.**

"So that's what a bug does." Danny made a mental note. "Let's not run into them."

"Agreed." everyone agreed.

_**That was when the monitor swung around; it appeared that Rassilon was trying to get to them.**_

**RASSILON: Is anyone there?**

"Rassy!" Jack cheered.

"Is that your nickname for him?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"Yup!"

**THE MASTER: Yes.**

**RASSILON: Is that you, Lord Master?**

**THE MASTER: Yes.**

**RASSILON: Is anyone else with you?**

**THE MASTER: Yes.**

**RASSILON: Stop being such a smart aleck.**

**THE MASTER: Yes.**

"Can he say anything but yes?" Donna snapped her fingers.

"The Master got burned!"

**RASSILON: Who else made it out of the Fields?**

**THE MASTER: The Rani and the Doctor.**

**RASSILON: Lady Rani and Lord Doctor...so few. We have lost many on the Fields.**

"It was a complete waste." Danny sighed. "Normally, there would be more survivors."

"In an Earth war, yes. Not in the universe generally." River announced.

**THE MASTER: Yes. Sire, we are seeking refuge now to regain strength. Where should we head to?**

**RASSILON: The only haven that isn't Dalek infested in the House of Lungbarrow.**

**THE MASTER: Of course. _He sighs, annoyed._**

"He's trying to avoid Lungbarrow at all cost, it seems." Jack smirked

**RASSILON: What is the status of your team?**

**THE MASTER: Well, the Rani and I are just tired, but the Doctor's got a bug on him somewhere.**

**RASSILON: Then head to Lungbarrow immediately.**

**THE MASTER: The thing is, the Doctor's console is all messed up. When I go to type in coordinates, I'm really fiddling with the stabilizers. It's messed up.**

"Not for me!" River smiled gleefully.

**RASSILON: Just hurry. We can't lose any more men.**

**THE MASTER: Yes, sir.**

**RASSILON: Goodbye. Let us hope to see each other again someday.**

"They will die before then!" Rory announced.

...

"Really?"

"I don't know!"

**THE MASTER: Yes, sir. _He shuts the monitor off. _Now, where's the starter...**

**_The screen fast forwards to the House of Lungbarrow._**

**ULYSSES: I have to go now. _Cocks his gun._**

**PENELOPE: Don't go yet. _She has tears in her eyes. _You know the rumors...**

**ULYSSES: _Sighs _I'm aware of the rumors that the twins are dead. But I have a job to do.**

"A mission!"

Slap.

_**That was when the TARDIS materialized out of no where.**_

**ULYSSES: _Looks at the TARDIS _But maybe the rumors aren't true.**

_**The Rani steps out of the TARDIS with a panicked look on her face.**_

**PENELOPE: Hello, Ushas! How are they? How are they? Are they still alive? Are they injured in any way? _She says this at a lightning quick speed._**

**THE RANI: Hello, Penelope. Koschei is all right, but Theta's got a bug on him.**

**PENELOPE: _Panic stricken _He's not being too much of a problem, is he?**

**THE RANI: _Shrugs _Koschei deserved it.**

**ULYSSES: What did Theta do? _face palm_**

**THE RANI: He's just wrecking havoc right now.**

"That's nice." Amy scowled.

No one wanted to interrupt.

**ULYSSES: _Approaches the TARDIS _Koschei, get out of there!**

_**A bruised and beaten Master stumbles out of the TARDIS**_

**THE MASTER: I really have to kick his ass sometime...**

"Never!" Jack gasped.

**PENELOPE: _Sighs, looking over the Master _I've told you this many times, Theta does not own a donkey.**

"BURN!"

Slap.

**THE MASTER: _Glares at her _That's not what I meant.**

_**Braxiatel bursts through the door.**_

**PENELOPE: Brax...I wasn't expecting that you'd come back so soon.**

**BRAXIATEL: _Gasping for breath _I tried...I tried, but there were so many of them!**

"Daleks probably." Danny deciphered.

_**Braxiatel gasps a little bit more before collapsing.**_

_**Penelope looks nervously between the Master and Braxiatel.**_

**THE MASTER: I do not need to be looked after. That's what pets are for. _He stalks off in the direction of the door. _I'm going to see what made Brax run all the way across the planet. _He leaves to go outside._**

"All the way across the planet. That could be a cartoon." Jack could see it.

**_Ulysses is currently trying to keep the TARDIS door shut._**

**THE RANI: There has to be something you can do to help the Doctor...**

**ULYSSES: Of course there is, but it isn't readily available right now...**

**THE RANI: Where is it? I'm not doing anything right now...**

**ULYSSES: Go through that hallway and take a left. There should be a dresser there; open the top drawer. There, you will find a bomb. Bring that to me.**

"They're going to blow him up!" Amy cried.

"No they won't," River was tired of the you'll see.

**THE RANI: You're not going to blow him up, are you?**

**ULYSSES: That type of bomb does not harm Gallifreyans...only Dalek and Dalek machinery...**

"Oh,"

_**The Rani nods before dashing off in the direction Ulysses told her to go in right when the Master burst through the door with a panic stricken look.**_

**PENELOPE: What's wrong? _She appeared to be tending to Braxiatel's wounds._**

**THE MASTER: _Gasping for breath _There are so many of them!**

**PENELOPE: So many of what? _worried_**

**THE MASTER: Daleks! This place is not a haven anymore; we are about to be over run by Daleks!**

"They really are everywhere!" the Girl Who Waited felt an increasing urge to check for Daleks around her.

**ULYSSES: Ushas! Hurry up! We're under siege!**

"The Master never said siege," Rory frowned.

**THE MASTER: I never said siege...**

"That's creepy," Martha looked at the nurse.

He was freaking out.

_**The Rani burst into the hallway in full sprint with a bomb in hand.**_

**THE RANI: Got it!**

**ULYSSES: Great! Come closer...**

_**The Rani approaches.**_

**ULYSSES: Take the stopper off.**

"And boom!" Jack laughed.

River decided to not abuse the poor immortal soul in the same room as her.

_**The Rani obliges.**_

**ULYSSES: Now throw it in the TARDIS! _He releases the TARDIS door and it swings open; the Rani throws the bomb in with all her might._**

**PENELOPE: We have to leave now..._She looks at the Master..._I'm sorry.**

**THE MASTER: _Grumbling _For what?**

**PENELOPE: Everyone here besides us are dead...all of yours, Theta's, and Brax's cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents are dead. All except Romulus and Azaiah...**

"They keep showing up too." Amy was bristling with knowledge.

"But everyone else died," Clara had tears or horror in her eyes.

**THE MASTER: Damn it...**

"So unemotional." Jackie was crying.

All of the girls were.

GIRL TALK

**ULYSSES: In the TARDIS! _He starts pushing the Master and Penelope into the TARDIS. The Rani had already gone in._**

**THE MASTER: Isn't the Doctor still in there?**

**ULYSSES: If it didn't work...whatever...**

"Danger..." Jack grinned. "I like it."

_No slapping. No slapping. No slapping. _River tried to stop herself from slapping him.

_**They enter the TARDIS to see the Doctor examining a small bug with Braxiatel and the Rani face palming next to him.**_

**THE DOCTOR: This is fascinating...**

"That is what he would do," all of the companions face palmed.

So true.

_**Rassilon appeared on the screen again, probably for another mission.**_

_**Will this ever end?**_

**END CLIP**

"Look! It's Rassy again!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't think you should be excited about the Time War." Martha looked at him with a confused expression.

"I'm not excited about the War; I'm excited about Rassy."

"His name is Rassilon." River scoffed.

The immortal man looked at her. "So? I prefer Rassy. It's easier to remember."

"Rassilon isn't that hard to remember."

That was when Sexy appeared.

"Is it over?" Chang questioned.

"Yes, it is over." the TARDIS reassured.

"Um, guys?" Rory tried to get there attention.

"What's next?" Donna asked.

"Guys?"

"I wonder what happened after that..." Mickey appeared to be deep in thought.

"GUYS!" the nurse yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Rory! There is no need to yell. What's wrong?" Sexy inquired.

"I can't find Amy." he breathed out.

"Fantastic," the TARDIS cursed under her breath.

That was when Amy came back in, looking relieved.

"Where did you go?" Rory ordered. Centurion much?

"I checked to see if there were any Daleks around."

"Why?"

"I just felt like it was necessary, stupid face." she kissed him full on.

Sexy coughed. "There will be no domestics on board!" she surveyed another couple, Danny and Clara, who were cuddling with each other. "If anything more domestic than that happens..." she shuddered.

Danny and Clara stared at each other, surprised.

"So, Jackie, what shall we watch next?" Sexy clapped her hands together.

"Well, since the Doctor has been in many different 'bodies', I thought it would be nice to see all of the regenerations." she decided.

"So, you want to know what the other regenerations of the Doctor were like?" the TARDIS asked.

"Yes."

"Very well."

That was when a bright flash of light appeared out of no where.

**Please review! They will be answered next chapter!**


End file.
